


Erestor's Education

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is a known scholar, skilled in the arts of negotiating and report writing, but when a change comes to Imladris, he will find that these mean nothing on the field of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erestor's Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tananda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tananda).



> **Request from Tananda:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17
> 
>  **Requested pairing =** Glorfindel/Erestor
> 
>  **Story elements =** Second Age would be wonderful. I also prefer a "first night" or casual sex to an established relationship.
> 
>  **Do NOT include =** rape, humor, crack-fic

“Are you not required on the practice field today?” Elrond asked, seeing the elf before him at his desk.

“This document just came in and I thought it far too important to leave for even a second before responding to it.”

“Oh? And what could this report hold that requires your full attention so early in the morn, my friend?”

“It would seem the production of prunes in the area of Imladris is to decrease by 18 per cent over the next 12 months.”

“Erestor…”

“It is a matter of immediate concern!” Erestor shouted, standing suddenly and thumping his fist on his desk. Elrond jumped at Erestor’s reaction and raised his eyebrow in question.

“Oh, how so?”

“Many Elves love Prunes,” Erestor said simply, lowering himself back into his seat. “I am sure the citizens of this city would be rather troubled to hear of this.”

“And do you like prunes Erestor?”

“I do not,” came a grumbled reply, “but I do not only tend to the affairs of state that interest me. Everything I do here is just as important as anything the armed forces do, if not more so, as I see to it that there is enough housing and food to go around. Is that not also protecting the citizens?”

“Indeed it is. It does not, however, excuse you from your duties today.” Erestor exhaled slowly and levelled Elrond with a heated look.

“What right does he have to order me about?”

“The right myself and my grandfather bestowed upon him.”

“He has barely been here a day and already he is making drastic changes to everything without consulting others or considering people’s schedules!”

“He has been here 3 months and I believe what he says makes sense. The world is growing dark again Erestor. We have become complacent in the peace that has existed since Morgoth was destroyed. All the while Orcs, Wargs and other foul creatures have been busy multiplying and gaining back ground. Sooner or later war will touch us again and we need to be ready. And a quill is no match against a Warg’s jaw.”

“Perhaps so, but-”

“You are going! You were expected over an hour ago and I know you pride yourself on your punctuality, so I suggest you leave now before you incur further wrath from Glorfindel and myself!”

“Fine,” Erestor sulked, putting down his quill and leaving his work unfinished. “Just one question, why start with myself and the other councillors?”

“Glorfindel thought that as you and your ilk are in charge of Imladris, you should lead by example. Any Elf over the age of maturity shall learn to wield a weapon. Why not start with those others look up to in times of crisis?”

“We are the shepherds leading the flock then?”

“If you like, Erestor. Now go, Glorfindel is waiting for you.” With a swish of his robes, Erestor left his office in a flurry. Elrond watched his Chief Advisor leave with a bemused look upon his face. Without a moment’s hesitation, Elrond fetched the key to Erestor’s office from the raven haired Elf’s desk, then proceeded to lock the door as he left and took the key with him. “Until you learn to wield a weapon, my friend,” he said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

“Aaaaah, Lord Erestor, so nice of you to join us,” Glorfindel said as Erestor came onto the practice field.

“Master Erestor, I am no Lord, unlike yourself,” Erestor corrected with a bow. “Forgive my tardiness, there was a matter of grave importance I needed to see to before coming.”

“That you made it at all seems a miracle given what your colleagues said about you earlier,” Glorfindel said with a smile.

“Only fools listen to idle chatter,” Erestor said smoothly, though inside his ire was rising. His fellow scholars sought any chance to put him down and earn favours with those higher up. The old fools jealous of Eretsor’s intelligence, work ethics and youth.

“Indeed,” Glorfindel agreed. “Tell me, where are your training clothes?”

“Will these not suffice?” Erestor asked. The snorting sounds from all around him were answer enough.

“For today they will be fine, however might I recommend stopping by the tailors and purchasing some clothes that can be dirtied and easily washed without worry. I would so hate to see your current robe muddied. It is far too becoming upon you,” Glorfindel said with a wink.

Without realisation, a dark blush crept across Erestor’s face at Glorfindel’s words. The lord’s boldness and lack of care for whoever heard him was beyond Erestor’s comprehension.

“Thank you for your concern, but worry not, I have several robes, all of which are easily replaced. Besides, if I am ever called upon to fight in a moment’s notice, these are more likely what I shall be wearing. So learning to fight in them would be best for a real life scenario.”

“Suit yourself,” Glorfindel shrugged. “Myself and your fellow colleagues have just finished warming up. Might I suggest a few light stretches before joining us?”

“Very well, I shan’t be long.” Erestor moved away from the others, choosing a quiet spot to begin his stretches.

~*~*~*~*~

“I do hope to see you join us sometime today, councillor,” Glorfindel said looking down upon Erestor when the lunch hour began.

“Indeed you will. I just wanted to be thoroughly stretched and ready,” Erestor said as he sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, then leant over to grasp his feet, his head lying on his knees.

“Well, you certainly are flexible, I shall grant you that. Must open up wonderful opportunities in the bedroom,” Glorfindel smiled, looking almost wistful.

Erestor sat up slowly and looked at Glorfindel with a very guarded countenance.

“I would appreciate a little discretion on your part when commenting on my personal life. What I do or do not do with my lovers is between the two of us and not open for discussion with anyone, especially those I do not know. Now if you will excuse, I believe I will go eat.” Erestor gracefully stood up, brushed himself off and walked away.

Glorfindel chuckled to himself as the very stoic Advisor left the training grounds.

~*~*~*~*~

“Aahhh, Erestor, I was beginning to think you were having too much fun to join us,” Elrond laughed as he saw Erestor approach the high table.

“Hardly,” Erestor said dryly.

“I am sure that will change as the lessons progress,” an effervescent Glorfindel said, taking his place.

Erestor chose to ignore him and began choosing his usual lunchtime meal of fruits and nuts. Glorfindel studied Erestor’s lithe frame and small meal with distaste, but said nothing of it.

~*~*~*~*~

“As I said to everyone else this morning, Erestor, for now we shall focus on hand to hand combat. Why don’t you step into the ring?” Glorfindel gestured with his hand.

Erestor stepped over the heavy rope and came up to the line drawn down the middle of the circle.

“I am going to charge at you, I want you to try and evade my grasp.”

“But surely you will then counter with your own reflexes and not allow your prey to escape,” Erestor countered.

“That will indeed be my goal, but I want to see how you move when threatened and how natural your movements are. Now, spread your legs to shoulder width, bend at the knees and get ready for me.”

Erestor did as he was told. He watched Glorfindel closely, waiting for the blonde to come at him. But he didn’t. Neither Elf moved for several seconds, each watching the other. Erestor was beginning to feel uncomfortable and his eyes fell away.

Glorfindel took that opportunity to lunge at Erestor and grasp him around the upper arms. But Erestor was skinnier and smaller than expected in his heavy robes. He easily ducked and spun to the left, and took several quick steps away from the larger Elf to evade his grasp. Just as Erestor smiled victoriously, an arm caught him around the waist and pulled him to the ground.

Glorfindel smiled in triumph. Even though he had needed to react quickly and barely got a hold of the Councillor, he had indeed caught his prey and brought him to the ground. Erestor landed with a dull thud on top of Glorfindel, the blonde’s arm still around his waist.

Erestor made to get up, but Glorfindel held him down.

“Well done Erestor!” Glorfindel cried in exuberance.

“I did not get away,” Erestor replied dryly, trying to loosen the blonde’s grip around his middle.

“No, but you did much better than your comrades. Did everyone see how he ducked under my grasp and moved away? Rather than moving straight back and cowering, he tried to evade. Excellent Erestor, you have shown your fellow scholars, and myself, what excellent instincts you have!”

“When a large beast comes barrelling at me I am to move out of its path, not simply away from it. I think I can remember that. Now please let me up,” Erestor all but yanked Glorfindel’s arm away and he stood up.

“Awww, and we were having such a lovely time down on the ground,” Glorfindel joked, standing up. “Now, who’s next?”

~*~*~*~*~

“You have all made excellent progress this week. Your hand to hand combat skills need refining, but you know enough to move on to weapons for now. Starting Monday, depending on which type of weapon you choose, you will have myself or another highly skilled warrior as your trainer. Take the next two days off to relax and I will see you all for the next level of your training,” Glorfindel said looking as happy as possible while looking out at the 30 Councillors whom had been under his charge the past week. They all looked like they couldn’t wait for their torturous training to be over and done with, but Glorfindel stayed positive. One day this would save their lives.

He watched as they all shuffled off in one mass group to clean the day’s build-up of dirt and grime from their bodies. One Elf though, rather than head for the public baths, walked towards the private rooms set into the North Wing of the Last Homely House. With a dashing smile, Glorfindel jogged to catch up with the Chief Advisor.

“Not bathing with your colleagues?” Glorfindel asked as he reached Erestor.

“With my position I am fortunate enough to have a private bath set in my rooms. I would rather soak in peace now that this horrendous week is finally over before catching up on the no doubt mountain-high pile of work that has been accumulated on my desk in my absence,” Erestor responded, aggravated by Glorfindel’s presence.

Glorfindel’s face fell at Erestor’s words.

“You plan to return to your normal duties during your free time?”

“Indeed.”

“You need to relax Erestor. Your work will still be there when you have finished your training.”

“Yes, it will still be there, but by that time it would have multiplied so many times over that no Orc would ever be able to find me buried under all the paperwork.”

“Surely your work cannot be so great that it cannot be distributed to others when there is so much of it?” Glorfindel half laughed.

Erestor stopped in his tracks and slowly panned his head towards Glorfindel, his eyes narrowed and jaw set.

“And which part would I give to others? Trade negotiations? Housing facilities amenities? Financial planning? Staffing? Rosters? I was made Chief Advisor for my skills to handle all these tasks with ease. Giving them to someone else, even for a short time would give rise to the belief that I am no longer capable of doing my job. This is a position I fought long and hard to reach and I will not let it be taken from me!” Erestor glared daggers at Glorfindel for suggesting such a thing.

“Wow! You REALLY need to relax. If there is one thing I have learnt it is that you can never take anything so superficial, like your job or belongings, too seriously. All that matter are people, loved ones and ones you would like to get to know better,” Glorfindel said, lowering his voice as his head moved closer to Erestor’s.

“Why are you touching my face?” Erestor asked as Glorfindel’s hand brushed his cheek then continued on around to the back of his neck.

“Because I am going to kiss you,” Glorfindel smiled softly, then touched his lips to Erestor’s.

Their lips had only touched for the briefest of times when Erestor firmly pushed Glorfindel away.

“How dare you!” he seethed. “You take me from my work, belittle my importance around here and steal my first kiss all within the same week! I may not be a Lord, but I still have responsibilities and a reputation to uphold. So, you and whomever you work for, can forget it! I have worked too hard and given up too much to let this position go so easily. Now leave me alone!” Erestor glared at Glorfindel, whom seemed genuinely at a loss for words.

“Very well, Councillor, I will leave you to your exciting weekend plans. I sincerely meant no harm,” the blonde said with a bow. He then turned and left the Scholar to himself.

Erestor watched the blonde go. Inside his blood was boiling at Glorfindel’s proposal to delegate his work. But he was of sound mind to realise his heart ached at the blonde’s misunderstanding that work was all Erestor cared for. There were other things in his life which he enjoyed. A good book, a robust wine, a clear spring day…not people as such, but he did care for the citizens of Imladris on a whole. His life is fulfilled enough. And Erestor did not appreciate the blonde’s suggestion to the contrary.

With a huff, Erestor continued the trek towards his rooms from the practice field, eager to put this week behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

“I wish for Councillor Erestor to be excused from the training sessions,” Glorfindel said as he walked into Elrond’s office without knocking.

“And why would that be?”

“He seems to be rather stressed about this situation. I believe it may be best for him to return to normal duties. “

“He is his worst enemy,” Elrond smiled to himself. “But no, this will be a good learning exercise for him. He needs to learn, more so than self-defence, that life should not revolve around work.”

“And I agree, however he seems rather worried that his workload will be a mountain high or his position will no longer be his by the time he is finished with weapons training.”

“Neither which are true. Imladris could not possibly run without his contribution.”

“Perhaps you should say this to him?”

“I will be speak with him soon enough. How was his training this week?”

“Oh! Wonderful!” Glorfindel stepped up to the chair before Erlond’s desk and sat down. “He is a natural at hand to hand combat- far more advanced than his peers. What he has accomplished in a week is more the level I would expect a full time recruit to be at after three months,” Glorfindel gushed, a smile breaking out upon his face.

“Really?” Elrond asked.

“Oh yes. I cannot wait to see his skill with a sword. He has amazing instincts. Always looking around, surveying his position and situation…I imagine he would make an excellent tactician.”

“He always beats me at Chess,” Elrond mused.

“But…you always win against me,” Glorfindel looked astonished.

“You can see why I would want someone with Erestor’s drive, knowledge and skills at my side. Tell me, do you know where he is now?”

“He went to bathe then would catch up on the work he missed out over the week.”

“Really?” Elrond queried, a large smile breaking over his face. “Well, seems I shall be chatting with him sooner than I expected,” he said, patting the key in his pocket unconsciously.

Glorfindel looked quizzical but Elrond did not explain himself.

“Erestor is to continue training with the others. No exceptions.”

“Very well,” Glorfindel agreed hesitantly.

With an odd, knowing smile upon his face, Elrond continued with his work as Glorfindel left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Lord Elrond, may I enter please?” Erestor asked.

“Of course,” Elrond encouraged.

“Forgive the intrusion, but it appears the door to my office is locked,” Erestor said half quizzical.

“Yes, it is,” Elrond responded, giving no further explanation.

“I can understand why you would have locked the door on Monday given my hesitation to go to the training grounds; however I was hoping to return to my normal duties over the weekend. Make some headway into the paperwork that has no doubt accumulated in my absence,” Erestor said with a hopeful smile.

“Your office has been locked all week Erestor, what work could anyone have possibly put on your desk if the door has been shut tight?”

“Then whom, may I ask is seeing to my duties?”

“Mostly myself, after all, I would not trust much of your work to any others but yourself,” Elrond said with a supportive smile.

Erestor blushed faintly in response.

“While I appreciate the assistance, it was at your request that I took on most of your work when your sons were born. Surely you would rather be spending time with them now?”

“On the one hand, yes, however knowing how hard you have worked in the ten years since their birth, I am happy to do it for a few months until you have completed your physical training.”

“Will you at least let me help you on the weekends?” Erestor asked.

“It came to my attention a few weeks ago that you usually work weekends. If not your work then that assigned to others as well. I think some time off in between your physical training to relax your mind and body will do you good.”

“And what would you propose I do?”

“Spend time with your friends, read a few books, learn a craft, play some games. Whatever it is, I want you to forget about work. When you return to your duties as Chief Councillor you will be busy enough. Think of this time as a mandatory holiday.”

“That is what I am worried about. Not that I do not trust or respect your ability to do my work, but I fear that when I return I will no longer be up to date on all of the goings-on in Imladris to make informed decisions and that my work will be so great that I will have to work all day and night for a month just to catch up.”

“Please take a seat,” Elrond said, putting down his quill. He waited until Erestor was comfortable then began explaining his intentions. “I will not allow such a thing to occur. As mentioned previously, most of what you do is *my* work, Erestor. You are the only other I trust to do it. However, the time has come for my sons to begin schooling. I will no longer be able to spend as much time with them as I would like as they will be busy themselves. Therefore, I have decided now is the best time for me to take on my duties again. And, as I said to you at the beginning of the week, the world is growing dark once more Erestor. It is only right that I should take the reins of my land once more as we lead up to war. I have decided, that as the future leaders of Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir are to be taught by those who know this land, its people and their specialties the most. I would like you, Erestor to teach the boys all knowledge based learning five mornings a week. In the afternoons you will return to your normal duties as my Chief Advisor. Without my work to bog you down I am sure you will be more than capable to stay up to date.”

Erestor had a look of deep confusion upon his face.

“Erestor? Does that appeal to you?”

“I am not sure I understand. Is there anything wrong with the way I have handled the affairs of state since you entrusted those duties to me?”

“No, your work has been a credit to yourself.”

“Are you unhappy with me personally?”

“Not unhappy with you, worried about you. You spend your life doing yours, mine and other people’s work. That is no life, Erestor. I would like to see you living your life, not answering other’s demands, including my own. You are an irreplaceable part of Imladris and you will always have the most important job here…I just wish to rearrange your priorities for a little while.”

“Nothing brings me more joy than bringing a document to its end. I enjoy what I do and wish for nothing more than to continue on in the role I have been completing to my utmost this past decade,” Erestor spoke with passion. “Please, I have joy in my life. I am not missing out on anything that I do not wish to have!”

“Oh? You are completely happy work seven days a week? Rising with the sun and sleeping when the moon is high in the sky?”

“Yes!”

“You are not interested in the company of others outside the office?”

“Rarely.”

“You do not wish for romance and children of your own?”

“I am not attracted to females.”

“Oh…” Elrond said, not stunned by Erestor’s claim of sexuality, but rather surprised at how easily he let forth this personal information. “Well, Glorfindel would be very happy to hear this,” Elrond smiled genuinely.

“Lord Glorfindel?”

“Yes, he was in here earlier gushing about you like an Elfling with his first crush.”

“That is his business, not mine.”

“He does not interest you?”

“He has been nothing but uncouth to me all week.”

“That is a shame. I was hoping, as you would be schooling my children in your specialty subjects- history, literature, record keeping, debating, etcetera, while I wanted Lindir for music, instruments and singing lessons and Glorfindel for weapon and tactical training. As the three of you are to each be caring for my children’s education, I did want you all to work closely together. Especially you and Glorfindel, some of your subjects may overlap. And, more than for Elladan and Elrohir, with the foul creatures of the world soon to be on the move again, I would like for my trusty right hand and the leader of my armed forces to work in unison to ensure the safety of Imladris and its people during these upcoming troubled times.”

“I am not sure I can work to the best of my ability with him,” Erestor murmured.

“Then might I suggest this is a perfect opportunity to get to know him? His only duty at the moment is teaching all citizens of Imladris how to protect themselves, one group at a time. Your only duty is to learn from his lessons. As you are both relatively free, I suggest you make an effort to at least be civil. And if his demeanour makes you uncomfortable, tell him so he knows to be gentler with you.”

“I am not an innocent maiden,” Erestor said grumpily.

“I know, but he is a very understanding person. He has been free of the Halls of Mandos for some four months now, three of which have been spent here. He is still new to this world, so different to how he left it. He is charming and charismatic and after his experiences, surely you can understand his want to live life to its fullest?”

“We are Elves. We do not live, we endure, and watch the world as it changes.”

“But he has died. Rarely do we encounter mortality. Not only has he seen death, but he has experienced his own. And now to suddenly be among the living again? That gives him a very unique perspective. I ask that you be more open to how he chooses to express himself, but that does not mean you should allow him to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You truly wish for him and me to become more acquainted?”

“I do. It will be good for the two of you and will make running Imladris easier for all of us. Truly Erestor, I cannot do this without you and I never wish to, my friend,” Elrond spoke genuinely and a comforting smile upon his face.

“Very well. I shall try.”

“Thank you that is all I ask.”

“If there is nothing else, I think I might enjoy an early supper and retire for the evening.”

“If you so wish it. From what I understand you have had an excellent first week’s training and deserve an early night.”

“You have spoken with Lord Glorfindel about my progress?”

“Yes, he came about an hour ago. He was concerned with how stressed you seemed and wished for you to be excused from training out of concern you would exhaust yourself. But he went on to say how much of a shame that would be given your natural talent.”

“I see. Thank you for advising me of this. Perhaps I should go find Lord Glorfindel and apologise. I was a little short with him earlier.”

“I think that would be the best way to start over with him indeed.”

“I merely hope he is as charitable as you say,” Erestor say, standing up gracefully.

“And then some.” Erestor mirrored Elrond’s comforting smile and walked towards the door. “Erestor! You never did answer me. Does the sound of your new duties appeal to you?”

“It would be an honour to tutor your children in any subjects you deem fit, my Lord,” Erestor bowed low and then left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Erestor! I did not think to see you again so soon!” Glorfindel said smiling. He was dressed in a blue bathrobe and was dabbing at the ends of his wet hair with a towel. “To what do I owe this honour?”

“I wished to apologise to you, for my behaviour and words earlier, however it seems I have caught you at an inappropriate time, so perhaps I will come back later.”

“No, it is fine, please, come in. I was just about to ready myself for dinner. I hear we are having roast pork tonight. I find I am really loving the crackling!” Glorfindel said with a wide smile, moving aside from the door frame to allow Erestor to enter his rooms.

“It is nothing but fat,” Erestor pointed out as he crossed the threshold into Glorfindel’s rooms. As he was still new to Imladris the rooms were sparsely decorated, but that did not take away from the grandness of his abode. These rooms were easily three times the size of Erestor’s. Being a Lord sure had certain privileges worthy of envy.

“True, but it is yummy and makes a wonderful sound when eating it!” Glorfindel grinned like a child.

“I suppose,” Erestor somewhat agreed, Glorfindel’s infectious smile getting to him.

“Will you be joining us for dinner or working as you originally planned?”

“Neither. Lord Elrond has seen fit to take care of my work while I am taking part in your weapons training scheme. I was thinking a quiet night by myself and an early respite would do me good after this week. My body is not used to such exertion and is a little stiff.”

“That is to be expected, but still a shame. Though, what if I ask the kitchen to deliver dinner to my rooms and I give you a massage to ease all the tension from your body?”

“That sounds delightful but I really just wanted to apologise for my harsh words earlier. I know you were just trying to look out for me. So, thank you, and I am very sorry for lashing out.”

“You are forgiven.”

“Thank you. I wish you a good night, then,” Erestor began to bow.

“What are you doing?”

“Bowing.”

“Why?”

“You are a Lord, a superior. It would be inappropriate for me to-” Erestor fell silent at the finger Glorfindel pressed to his lips.

“And, as a superior, you would follow any of my orders?”

“There are limitations to the orders I must obey, but generally I would.”

“What if I were to order you never to bow to me again?”

“Your position dictates I must.”

“I care not for my position. I would rather you think of me as an equal, Erestor. I do not know of Elrond’s plans, but it seems you and I are to be spending more time with one another over the coming years. It would make me uncomfortable if you were intimidated by my position.”

“Not intimidated, respectful.”

“Fine, but when in private, when it is just you and I,” Glorfindel carefully stepped up close to Erestor, “I want us to be equals.”

“I will try to remember your wishes.”

“Erestor…” Glorfindel took a length of dead straight jet black hair gently into his hand and began caressing it playfully, “I would so love to enjoy your company tonight.”

“Very well, I shall join yourself and the others for dinner, but I too tired to attend the Hall of Fire, delightful though Lindir’s performances always are.”

“You misunderstand me, Erestor. I would like for you to remain here for the evening so that I may enjoy your company solely. You wanted a quiet night and I shall give you one. A nice meal, perhaps a game of chess and that massage I offered to you earlier. Believe me, I have very skilled hands and your body will thank me for it later,” Glorfindel winked.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor swallowed hard, “I do not appreciate your constant sexual innuendos.”

“I do apologise if you find them off-putting Erestor, but I am not sure of how else to portray my feelings to one as closed off as yourself,” Glorfindel lifted his hand from Erestor’s hair and swept the back of his fingers gently down a porcelain pale cheek.

“You could just tell me,” Erestor whispered, surprising himself upon realising what he just said.

“Very well,” Glorfindel smirked, his hand sliding to the back of Erestor’s neck while the other grasped the Councillor’s waist. “I like you, Erestor. The little I know of you enchants me more than any other I have ever met, in either of my lifetimes. I wish only for the opportunity to get to know you more.”

“And, in what way do you wish to learn more about me?” Erestor queried, his hands twitching at his sides.

“I would prefer in a romantic way, however if you do not return my feelings, then as your friend will suffice.”

“I do not know how I feel about you,” Erestor said honestly.

“I know I startled you earlier when I kissed you, but if I were to do it again, would you hate me for it?”

“Be gentle with me, I am unused to physical displays of affection.”

“Always,” Glorfindel crooned. He bent his head and pressed his lips to Erestor’s, careful not to spook the Councillor. Softly, he began moving his mouth against Erestor’s, slowly opening the Scholar up to the sensations awaiting him. Erestor melted within Glorfindel’s embrace and placed his arms around the blonde’s shoulders, his fingers caressing the damp locks cascading down Glorfindel’s shoulders.

Glorfindel brought the kiss to an end and pulled away.

“Did you enjoy that?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes,” Erestor breathed, his knees weak.

“Come, and I will give you that massage,” Glorfindel said, pulling Erestor towards the bed. “Remove your robe and lie on the bed.”

“My robe?” Erestor faltered.

“Yes, a massage cannot be effectively given through such heavy material. Come, you are wearing clothes underneath, are you not?”

“Leggings. After training it was too hot to layer myself anymore.”

“That is perfect! Bare skinned is best. Come on, I will not hurt you,” Glorfindel tugged gently on Erestor’s hand and pulled him into the next room where the bed lay. Without hesitation, Glorfindel’s hands rose to Erestor’s neck and began unbuttoning the robe.

“Wait!” Erestor knocked Glorfindel’s hands away. “I…uh, I don’t look like you…” Erestor said, hanging his head in shame.

“I know,” Glorfindel comforted, a hand brushing Erestor’s cheek. “You look like yourself, which I find far more attractive. Please, Erestor, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Glorfindel slid his hand back to the high collar and began unbuttoning Erestor’s robe again, moving slowly to give the Scholar a chance to move away should he so wish it. When Erestor made no move to do so, he continued his way down the line of buttons, stopping when he reached the top of Erestor’s leggings. “There, you should be able to step out of it now.”

“Mmmhmm,” Erestor answered, but did not move to do so. Glorfindel smiled softly and ran his hands up the velvety material to the base of Erestor’s neck. Hooking his thumbs inside the robes, he pushed the heavy garment from Erestor’s slender body, letting is pile on the floor. The pale skin that was revealed beneath the dark robe glistened in the fading sunlight and Glorfindel wished for nothing than to touch it. The pale pink nipples that adorned Erestor’s chest hardened under the gaze of Glorfindel’s blue eyes and he quickly looked Erestor in the eyes.

“You are beautiful,” the blonde whispered and moved in for a quick kiss. “Come, lie down on your stomach.” Erestor toed off his indoor slippers then crawled up large four poster bed before lowering himself down into the feathery soft mattress and blankets. “I am going to sit over you, if this makes you uncomfortable, let me know.”

“Very well,” Erestor replied. He felt the bed dip as Glorfindel joined him and then felt a weight rest over his hips. A hand came swept his dark locks from his back and began gently brushing Erestor’s back.

“I am going to start off lightly then get harder as your skin warms up. At which point I will also apply some lavender and jasmine oil to help you unwind. Does that sound fine with you?”

“Ahhh, yes…I really couldn’t say, this being my first massage…but it sounds lovely and feels great already,” Erestor answered.

“Good, just trust me and let yourself go. Think about nothing and feel only what I am doing to you,” Glorfindel instructed.

Erestor tried to allow his mind to go blank, but he was too caught up with thoughts of his position, embarrassment for his body and feelings he had never experienced in his life now appearing after two small kisses with the blonde Vanyar to allow himself to fully enjoy Glorfindel’s very talented hands.

But when Glorfindel drizzled the oil mentioned previously over his back, Erestor breathed in the deep scents and against his intentions, relaxed unto slumber.

“Erestor…Erestor, come on, roll over so I can massage your front as well,” Glorfindel said, shaking Erestor’s shoulder.

“My front?” Erestor queried sleepily.

“Yes, I have done your back, shoulders and arms, but your stomach and chest need doing too.”

“Mmmm, ok,” Erestor half yawned, rolling over beneath the blonde. Erestor had never felt so sleepy and relaxed before, but came to in a split second upon looking up at Glorfindel. “Where is your bathrobe?” he demanded.

“It was too cumbersome to move around in and the sleeves got in the way so I thought to remove it. I am sorry if you are uncomfortable with my nakedness, but I thought nothing of it as most Elves are not shamed by the sight of a bare body.”

“And you are right, I am not shamed by your body, only the comparison of yours to mine when in such close proximity.”

“Awww, Erestor, I told you before, you are all the more lovely to me as you look nothing like me. I have had my fill of warriors and others with my build and found they do nothing for me. It is you I have grown so fond of, because of, and despite, what you look like,” Glorfindel leant in for a quick kiss, not wanting to scare Erestor should he linger over the smaller Elf too long.

“That is not what I was referring to,” Erestor said softly, a blush creeping upon his features. “You are so lovely to look upon and I feel honoured to view you so closely, but uhhh, between your legs, you are so large,” Erestor looked to the side, closely his eyes tight and felt his face flush bright red.

A fleeting smile touched Glorfindel’s face.

“It does seem rather big at the moment, but only because I have been staring at your magnificent body has it grown to such a size. Besides which, it would appear my ministrations have not gone on unnoticed by your body either,” Glorfindel explained and ran a light finger over the bulge pressing through Erestor’s leggings.

Erestor gasped at the touch on his groin and felt that region jump in size.

“Sensitive, are we?” Glorfindel teased, then did it again. Erestor moaned and grasped the blanket at his sides in his hands. “Erestor,” Glorfindel said seriously, and leant over to touch the dark Elf’s cheek. It was not until Erestor opened his eyes and made contact with Glorfindel’s until the blonde continued. “If you want me to stop, I shall. But if you wish it, I desire to make love to you right now.”

Erestor’s heart palpitated within his chest at the words spoken. If tonight was about giving in to his feelings and going with the flow, then Erestor could not deny he also wished to experience the physical side to love. But what would happen when the sun rose?

“And if I allow this, what would tomorrow bring?”

Glorfindel smiled genuinely.

“Erestor, if you do not wish this, then I would seek to court you properly for an appropriate amount of time before hopefully requesting you to bind with me, at which time we would consummate our love for the first time. However if I am true to my feelings, and my bodies’ needs, then I wish to hold you close this night and never let go until the day you deem our relationship over. The choice is and will always be yours.”

“I have never done this before,” Erestor whispered. “I will need you to teach me.”

“Seems I am to be teaching you all manner of things this week,” Glorfindel grinned mischievously. “It will be my honour to introduce you to this facet of life.” Glorfindel descended on Erestor and kissed him sweetly, shuffling his hands and arms around Erestor, caressing his back. Glorfindel sealed his lips tight over Erestor’s. Their mouths met with a passion they both felt burning within their bodies. Glorfindel was surprised by Erestor questing tongue, as it commanded entry into the Seneschal’s mouth. The slick muscle ran over his with enthusiasm, and they both groaned wantonly. Glorfindel slid his hands down Erestor’s back and firmly cupped the Scholar’s arse. Erestor jumped at the unfamiliar touch, but trusted Glorfindel enough to give himself over to the moment.

The need for air eventually forced the elves to break the kiss, but Glorfindel placed soft butterfly kisses down Erestor’s jawline and neck. He lovingly caressed Erestor’s torso, and gently scraped his fingernails down the Councilor’s ribs. Kissing and suckling his way down Erestor’s throat, Glorfindel paused upon his chest to lightly play with his nipples. Kissing, suckling and gently biting one, while his fingers danced lightly over the other. Erestor’s breath caught in his throat, as he arched his back in delight. Glorfindel chuckled quietly over his lover’s sensitive reactions.

Glorfindel continued his journey down Erestor’s body and paused at the waistband to Erestor leggings.

“Erestor?” he husked, asking permission. Erestor did not trust his voice, but nodded, to show his agreement. Glorfindel pulled the material down, over bony hips and down slim thighs. He knelt up from the bed and grabbed the vial of massage oil he had been using earlier from the bedside table, before turning his attention back to Erestor. Glorfindel spread Erestor’s knees apart with his own body, and lovely caressed the pale upper thighs, while his head slowly descended upon Erestor’s raging erection. Glorfindel licked Erestor’s member from root to tip as it lay on the Scholar’s stomach, then blew softly on the wet trail his tongue left behind. Erestor shivered from the sensation, yet his penis responded appreciatively. Glorfindel lifted Erestor’s penis, and eagerly lapped at the tip, licking up the fluid leaking from Erestor’s shaft.

While Glorfindel’s mouth was busy with Erestor penis, his spare hand awkwardly removed the lid from his vial and dipped two fingers into the cool liquid. Placing the jar far away, but still within reach, he brought his oiled finger to Erestor puckered entrance, and slowly pushed inside.

Erestor immediately stiffened, and whimpered at the penetration.

“Shhh, shhh,” Glorfindel tried to settle Erestor, then lowered his head further onto the prince’s rod, taking the length into his mouth. Glorfindel paid special attention to the sensitive vein on the underside, distracting Erestor from his finger. He gently prodded Erestor a few times, before withdrawing his finger and adding another.

This time Erestor flinched all the more and grabbed Glorfindel’s hair.

“No, stop. Please...it hurts,” he protested, and tried closing his legs, pushing Glorfindel away.

“As promised, I will stop if you want me to. But please know, that one day I intend to do this with you and any pain you feel now, you will feel again. A person’s first time is always hard and I cannot promise I won’t hurt you, but I can give you more pleasure than you have ever experienced in your life to make up for it,” Glorfindel promised. “Do you truly wish me to stop?”

“No, but it really hurts!” Erestor almost cried.

“Shhhh, I know Erestor. Trust me, this will get better.”

Knowing there was no way to lessen his beloved’s pain, Glorfindel ignored the hand pulling his golden locks, and the legs crushing him from either side, and continued orally worshipping his lover.

Once he had loosened Erestor a little more, Glorfindel crooked his fingers, and listened with satisfaction as Erestor’s whimpers turned into moans of elation. Erestor’s legs fell back to the bed, and the hand in Glorfindel’s changed its grip. Glorfindel pressed into Erestor’s special gland a few times before he removed his fingers completely, and released the cock from his mouth. Erestor immediately let out a whimper, to which Glorfindel smiled understandingly.

“Hush, it will be better soon,” he indulged Erestor with a smile and a quick kiss, before he sat back again. Picking up the vial, he smothered his erection with the oil and placed himself at the entrance to Erestor’s body. “Give me your hand,” Glorfindel held out his right hand. Erestor lifted his left and felt Glorfindel squeeze the digits comfortingly. Glorfindel leant down again for a kiss. Holding onto Erestor’s hand, he began pushing into his lover. Erestor froze as the blunt pain emerged from his lower back and spread throughout his body.

“Shhhh, I will make it better for you,” Glorfindel promised as he slid all the way in. With small thrusts to begin with, Glorfindel moved within Erestor, building momentum, while still stretching his beloved around himself. In a short while, Glorfindel began thrusting in and out of Erestor with earnest. And while the pain had subsided for Erestor, it had not yet grown into elation.

Stopping for a moment, Glorfindel shifted his angle, and pushed in again, aiming for Erestor’s sensitive bundle of nerves. He knew he reached it when Erestor let out a sharp cry. With deadly accuracy, Glorfindel repeatedly hit that spot several times in a row, giving Erestor more passion and ecstasy than he knew how to deal with. Erestor’s body tightened as the fervour grew within him to previously unknown amounts. 

Glorfindel leant down for a soul-stealing kiss, just as Erestor’s orgasm was upon him. Erestor’s channel squeezed around Glorfindel as the Scholar’s seed spilled upon his and Glorfindel’s stomach. The tightening around his member, sent Glorfindel over the edge, and Erestor body squeezed him dry. Glorfindel fell upon Erestor, lazily kissing his mate, as their slick stomach’s rubbed together.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor said tenderly.

"Yes, my love?” Glorfindel asked, a light blush breaking out upon his cheeks.

“Mmmm, I like hearing that,” Erestor said shyly.

“And I like saying it.” Erestor smiled sweetly.

“Was I...was I any good?”

“Not good, the best,” Glorfindel smiled warmly. “You have spoiled me for all others, Erestor.”

“I cannot say I share your sentiment, having never done with this anyone else, but I sense an unwillingness within myself to partake of these activities with anyone other than you, Glorfindel,” Erestor said sincerely.

“Why Erestor, I do believe that is as good as a confession of love from you,” Glorfindel gently teased with a kiss to the end of Erestor’s nose. Erestor giggled and lifted his arms to Glorfindel’s sweaty back.

“Glorfindel?”

“Mmmh?”

“I think we need a bath,” the Councilor commented.

“I do believe you are correct. Before we do, I have one request.”

“And what might that be?” Erestor asked.

“May I wash your hair? I have always envied those with straight hair and ever since I first saw you I have wanted to comb my fingers through it. To wash your beautiful raven locks with my oils would be a dream for me. What say you?”

“I will agree to your request, provided I might be allowed to return the favour?”

“Anything you wish for, that is within my power, shall be yours. Forever.”

“Forever?”

“And then some,” Glorfindel smiled and began slowly kissing Erestor, putting all his feelings and dreams of the future into their lip lock, praying Erestor would understand and one day return everything that lay within his heart.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
